Almost Lovers
by ZoeATL
Summary: When you've abandoned the one thing that means everything to you, what happens you find it 2 years later? Andy Samberg fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1  Abandoned

"Dell, stop!" I could hear his footsteps splashing in the puddles behind me.  
><em>Shit. He found out. Why did he have to wake up? Why didn't he just sleep?<br>_I quickened up my pace, despite the feeling of my heart exploding in my chest.  
>"Please wait!" He screamed. I winced at the agony in his voice but didn't slow down.<br>_Run. Don't stop. Keep going.  
><em>It didn't take him long to catch up.  
>I tried running faster but my wet clothes were weighing me down and my throat was on fire.<br>As I felt his grip tighten on my arm I tried yanking away but he was too strong and determined.  
>"Let go!" I yelled, yet he stood his ground.<br>I turned to push him but he grabbed my other arm and made me face him. My heart shattered as I made eye contact with him.  
>His wet curls draping over his face, his brown eyes bloodshot, the perfect lips I'd kissed a thousand times quivering,<br>his porcelain skin stained with tears and raindrops.  
>I snapped out of my daze and pushed onward with what I was intending to do.<br>"Let me go, Andy!" I couldn't hide the fact I was sobbing. He licked his lips before stepping closer and whispering, "Why?"  
>Standing there, I had to remind myself; this is for him. He can t give up on his dream. Not because of me. Not because of us.<br>"Why?" He raised his voice and bit his lip, realizing he let out a cry.  
>I took a deep breath before making the biggest mistake of my life.<br>"Because I don't love you."  
>That was it. I choked out that horrid horrid lie. The only lie I've told him. And that only lie was the thing that broke him.<br>The thing that made his walls go up and trust go down. He let go and stood there, defeated.  
>The grey sky painted above us, his shirt clinging to his chest, his jeans a darker shade, and as he stood there shattered, I walked.<br>Walked away from the best thing to ever happen to me.  
>That was the last memory I had of him in my mind.<p>

Until now.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1  Selfish Conscious

I gripped the side of my seat and tried relaxing.  
>After sitting for 4 hours on a flight and then another half hour in line and an hour here, I was getting pretty antsy.<br>I constantly tapped my foot and had gone through 2 bottles of water, already.  
>My eyes scanned the room, the atmosphere was pretty dense. Filled with humidity from people's heavy breathing.<br>The perfect acoustics also made it so their laughing and chattering sounded 3 times louder.  
>Clicking my fingernails together, I glanced over at the couple next to me.<br>The girl was wearing a purple rhinestone dress and was doused in a cheap perfume that made my nose crinkle.  
>While the man was done up in a leather jacket and loose fitting jeans.<br>I took a deep breath before gathering up the courage to tap the woman on the shoulder.  
>She turned to face me with an annoyed expression on her face.<br>She had bleach blonde hair that hung over her shoulders and was wearing a deep red shade of lipstick that made her fair skin stick out.  
>"Excuse me, when does the show start?" I asked politely, forcing a smile.<br>"5 minutes." She snapped.  
>"Thank you."<br>She gave a slight smile that borderline blinded me.  
>It was safe to say I felt way under dressed in my denim jeans and flannel shirt Andy had gave me a while back that I could still miraculously fit into.<br>Leaning back in my seat, I shifted uncomfortably. I was starting to really feel that water, now.  
><em>5 minutes should be enough time to use the bathroom.<em>  
>Scrambling out of my seat, I made my way towards the door.<br>"Do you have your ticket?" Security stopped me.  
>I nodded and reached in my pocket, flashing her my pass. Stepping aside, she let me slip through out of the crowded room.<br>I followed the arrows leading to the bathroom but shortly stopped after seeing all the pictures on the walls.  
>There was everybody. The hosts. The casts. The musical guests. It was amazing.<br>When you actually think about how many people have been on the show, it illuminated you.  
>Lorne was truly a lucky man. Along with all the cast members and even the musical guests and hosts,<br>knowing that such a small thought of a dream turned into something so beautiful and successful.  
>My eyes drifted over all the pictures as I stared in awe.<br>Until I came across the 2005 casting picture.  
>Amy Poehler, Fred Armisen, Rachel Dratch, Tina Fey, Will Forte, Darrell Hammond, Chris Parnell, Seth Meyers, Finesse Mitchell, Maya Rudolph, Horatio Sanz, Kenan Thompson, Kristen Wiig, Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis, and of course Andy.<br>Looking at the other 2 cast pictures of him, I giggled to myself. He hadn't aged a bit.  
>He still had the same shaggy hair, the same radiant smile, the same goofy expressions.<br>He was still the same perfect man I've always loved.  
>I'd seen him on episodes of Saturday Night Live, I'd seen all the digital shorts, I'd seen all the videos on The Lonely Island's youtube, watched every interview, but it was going to be nothing like it would be now.<br>The sound of clapping and screaming alarmed me and I snapped back to reality.  
>I took another second before coming across a picture of him and Bill together on the first appearance they did together on Weekend Update.<br>I brushed my thumb over the glass.  
>"I'm so sorry." I whispered and turned back.<p>

**Note: All of this is done to where it s 2007. 2 years after the incident, it ll make much more sense as the fiction goes on.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2  Selfish Conscious

After getting through security yet again I saw a man standing on the stage in a headset and other gear.  
>I took my seat, quickly.<br>"Hello everybody, I'm Josh I'm one of the technical producers here at Saturday Night Live," Everybody clapped and he smiled.  
>"Thank you. Thank you. Now, I just wanted to first welcome you. This is our second show of our 33rd season here and I just wanted to cover some ground rules. First off, please keep all cell phones off. It distracts the actors and also it's live, we can't have any sound interfering. Second, please no talking during performance. Third, no drink or food in here, there is a concession stand you may visit in the lobby. Fourth, you must have your ticket if you want to exit so you can get back in. No exceptions. And last of all, during commercial breaks we will be setting up props and sometimes the cast will come out. Please do not speak to them during this time. If you do choose to leave, you have 5 minutes until the show starts up again. That's it! Thank you and enjoy the show."<br>He moved off stage and suddenly the lights dimmed and the curtains rose.  
>Cheering and screaming took over the crowd in one sweeping motion.<br>Getting just as excited, I hollered and clapped along.  
>And then, no other than the man I had left 2 years ago appeared before me.<br>He was doing his impression of Kevin Federline.  
>As the scene opened up he kept his eyes dead ahead, facing towards the camera recording the show. While mine were glued on him.<br>I tuned out of the words he spoke and shifted my head. Although I couldn't see his bushy hair, I could still perfectly see it was him.  
>He still had the cute little gap between his two front teeth I would always make fun of and try fitting my tongue through, the same dark brown eyes that would always light up as if he were a child, the same way he would still occasionally flick his tongue into the corner of the mouth which was what he always did whenever he was nervous.<br>In fact he did look really nervous.  
>I had never noticed it when I watched him on TV but I could tell, now.<br>His veins were popping out, his elbows and knees were clenched, and he was a little shaky.  
>Granted this was only his 2nd year on the show.<br>But I was probably the only one who saw it. It was just years of being with him. I knew how to read him so well and I knew all of his ticks.  
>Luckily he hadn't noticed me all through the sketch.<br>When he shouted "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!" I couldn't fight the smile playing on my lips.  
>His voice hadn't changed either. His adorable voice he used to sing to me to sleep with.<br>I clapped and watched him get off the chair he was sitting in. As he began to exit, I rested back in mine.  
>Suddenly the woman next to me yelled "ANDY WAIT!"<br>I froze.  
>Andy stopped and spun around, not failing to lock eyes with me.<br>My throat went dry and I wished I hadn't drank those two bottles of water.  
>A dry awkward silence broke in between us.<br>Andy soon blinked his eyes and took a step back before moving his gaze to the seat next to me and sullenly replying, "Sorry, I can't right now. But perhaps later."  
>"Bu-" He turned to exit the stage and the man over the intercom hollered over the crowd, going through the cast.<br>Their pictures flashing on the monitors displayed above the stage.  
><em>What am I doing here? This isn't fair to him.<br>_"Ladies and gentlemen, Seth Rogen!"  
>Seth came out and started his monologue.<br>Even though one of my most admired actors were in front of me I couldn't keep Andy off of my mind.  
>I couldn't imagine what I had just caused him.<br>What if he did bad the whole night because of me?  
>What if he gets fired?<br>I paused.  
>What if he gets fired?<br>That was the reason I had left in the first place. Was to not get him fired. So he could get a shot at his dream.  
>Was I really going to ruin that all for him, now? Just because I decided to come back? Out of the blue?<br>It was times like these where I hated myself for being able to think.  
>My attention was caught when Bill Hader had shown up on stage, though. I loved Bill.<br>Ever since I had saw him and Andy on weekend update with each other I could tell they were going to be really good friends.  
>Plus, I had to hand it to him, he was an amazing impressionist.<br>But before I knew it, the monologue was over and everybody had left stage.  
>This was my chance to leave. To not screw things up a second time for him. To take it all back.<br>I got out of my chair and started making my way towards the doors. Pushing past people. I tried clearing my head and got to the elevator.  
>The filming was done on the 17th floor, which was way too far from the lobby. But luckily I was the only one in the elevator.<br>Stepping out I was so focused on the exit that I ended up bumping into somebody and knocking them to the ground.  
>"Oh goodness! I m so sor-" I kneeled down to help them up but stopped, recognizing who it was.<br>"Dells?" They asked and paused for a second. They tilted their head to the side and grinned.  
>"Dells! That is you!" They cheered and lept to their feet, pulling me into a hug.<br>A wave of relief crashed over me before I wrapped my arms around their torso.  
>"Hey Kiv." Andy must not have told him or Jorm.<br>He pulled me out in front of him still smiling.  
>"Wow it's been like 2 years! How have you been?"<br>As I began to open my mouth to speak, a tune chimed and I snapped it shut.  
>"Hold on." He pulled his phone out and looked back up at me before answering.<br>"Hey! Dude, come to the lobby! You re never gonna guess who's here!" He laughed.  
>I swallowed hard. What if it was Andy? Of course he could guess, we basically just had a staring contest a second ago.<br>"Okay, I'll see you in a second." He clicked it shut and placed it back in his pocket.  
>"So, anyways. Details, details!" He snapped his fingers and I laughed.<br>"Well, I decided that since I haven't seen.." I hesitated.  
>"Andy in a while, that I would come see Saturday Night Live."<br>"Really? Just like that? Tickets are like impossible to get!"  
>I nodded. That much was true. I had to wait in line for 17 hours before actually getting a chance to get one.<br>"Yeah, it was. But, I guess I was just lucky." I ran my fingers through my hair. I thought of the incident that just happened. Some luck.  
>"I guess so!" He chuckled.<br>"But, umm Kiv who were you jus-"  
>"Delilah?" Stopping mid sentence, I automatically became familiar with the voice coming from behind me. I slowly turned to see my old '5"8 best friend standing before me.<br>"DELILAH!" Jorma shrieked and flew into my arms while jumping up and down. I laughed and jumped with him.  
>He held me at arm length and still jumped in a circle before slipping a bit as I caught him.<br>"Delilah!" He cooed again.  
>"Jorma!" I replied.<br>He had gotten scruffier. But still had a baby face and personality of a four year old that I adored.  
>"So, what brings you to New York? How long are you staying? Do you live here? Where are you staying?"<br>I giggled at his curiosity.  
>"Long story."<br>"I have time!" He replied immediately.  
>I couldn't help but laugh again. He was so eager.<br>"Actually, we don't." Kiv placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Sorry, Jorm but I actually <strong><em>like<em>** my job. I'm not going back to tying ribbons on Christmas cards at the mall." He continued.  
>Akiva was like the older brother of the group. (Even though, somehow, Jorma was the oldest.) Always making sure they were on track and not letting anything bad happened. But, he still has a hell of a creative mind and a great sense of humor.<br>"Well, we'll talk after the show!" He flashed me another smile of reassurement.  
>"After party." Jorma groaned and threw his head back.<br>"Come on, Kiv! We go to all of them and they're all the same! The only thing that changes is the location! Plus we're just writers, we don't have to stay."  
>"Only Seth Rogen is going to be here."<br>"He'll probably host again."  
>Akiva cocked an eyebrow.<br>"You're really persistent, aren't you?"  
>Jorm batted his eyelashes at Kiv.<br>"Come on Kivvv, it s Delilah. Dells. Deela. Our main home squeeze."  
>Kiv smiled before looking at me.<br>"Alright, alright, I'll talk to Lorne."  
>"So, it's settled!"<br>I nodded.  
>"I guess so."<br>Kiv checked the time on his phone.  
>"Ahh, man. Jorm we gotta go."<br>Jorma decided not to put up a fight and hugged me along with Kiv.  
>"So, we'll meet you outside by the flags after the show, alright?"<br>"Okay!" I smiled and waved.  
>As I watched them leave I didn't feel as saddened as before.<br>When I realized. I had just agreed to meet them after the show. Which means I had to stay.  
>I sighed.<br>_No running from this one, I guess._

_**It's not perfect, but I'll probably do some editing later. Tell me what you guys think in the mean time!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Someone Better

I didn t particularly want to go back to the show, in fear that Andy might see me and mess up a line. Plus, re runs were always available and I, by now, had got all the Saturday Night Live experience I needed.  
>I decided that I would go explore. This was the legendary Rockefeller Plaza, after all. I decided to go the NBC store first since it was the first thing in sight.<br>As I entered my breath was taken away. There was everything from every show. 30 Rock, America s Got Talent, Days of Our Lives, Heroes, The Office, Fear Factor, just everything. Although my excitement soon faded after seeing the prices.  
>I didn t have much due to the plane ride, the hotel, and the tick that I was wasting away.<br>Going over to a 30 Rockefeller Plaza hoodie, I sighed in disappointment.  
>Such a lame building, right? I jumped. The mysterious voice had caught me off guard.<br>No, I just don t have, I checked the tag.  
>34 dollars, right now. I tossed it down and met eyes with the stranger. His eyes were blue and cold and his brown hair was gelled up.<br>He gave me a crooked smile and looked down at the hoodie.  
>Well, he picked it up.<br>I could buy it. I automatically shook my head. No, no, that s alright I don t need it. I was just browsing. But, it s Saturday night in New York. You re going to get pretty cold in just this, he picked at a piece of the flannel shirt resting on my shoulder.  
>I have jackets in my room if I really need one. You wanna show me where that is? He sneered and stepped closer to me.<br>Actually, I took a step back.  
>I m seeing Saturday Night Live, right now. I just came by because I d never been here and Spoon s set is right now. He perked up a bit and put down the piece of fabric.<br>Oh? You don t like them? I don t like any music. Lie. Of course it was a lie. I loved music. One of the reasons I became so close to the Lonely Island guys. But, at this point I would say anything to get this guy to stop bothering me.  
>Well, I apologize for your suffering, in that case. Don t. He lowered his gaze and stepped towards me, again. He started to rub my arm and his eyes hardened on mine. My heart began to race. I couldn t breathe. And I was just down right scared.<br>Well then, since you have some time.. he crept closer. He began to let his eyes flutter shut and inch towards me. As I felt his breathe on my lips I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
>I have a boyfriend. His eyes opened and he took a step back, still not fully convinced.<br>Really? I nodded.  
>And he s fine with you going out alone to go see Saturday Night Live? I pondered for a bit.<br>He s a part of the cast. Which is he? he replied surprisingly nonchalantly. I took a deep breath.  
>Andy. He chuckled.<br>Did you get plastic surgery? What? I asked, puzzled.  
>Joanna. I waited for the rest, still confused.<br>Joanna Newsom. What ar Her and Andy have been dating for 2 years, now. An ache started to rise in my chest.  
>Of course. Of course he had a new girlfriend. How could he not? He was perfect. In every single way. And I underestimated that.<br>I turned to leave, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes and the embarrassment. I guess there was no reason for me to stay, now.  
>Pushing the doors wide open I stepped out of the building. There was a crowd of shouting fans but I didn t pay attention to it. I rushed down the stairs and placed my hand on my forehead, trying to calm myself down.<br>As I got to the curb of the street I debated on whether taking a cab or just walking. My hotel was only 2 blocks away but I felt as if I was in no condition to walk or be in public for that manner. Dells! I heard the faint holler behind me but chose to pretend to ignore it.  
>Trying to flag down a cab, I hopelessly dropped my arm.<br>Dells, wait up! A hand plopped on my shoulder and I could hear panting behind me.  
>Hey, Dells we re so sorry. Just.. It took a bit to talk to Lorne and then the fans - I turned around to see Akiva. His face automatically filled with concern.<br>Woah, woah, hey what s wrong? He shook his arm into his coat and wiped my cheek with his sleeve.  
>I hadn t realized I was crying but it came to no surprise. And I couldn t hide the shakiness in my voice.<br>An.. And.. Andy and.. Jo.. Joan.. I stuttered and collapsed into his arms. He stroked my hair, realizing what I was talking about. He hushed me and rocked me back and forth against his chest.  
>Hey Kiv, where s - woah! Jorma exclaimed. I let go of Kiv and wiped under my eyes.<br>Hey wha Jorma stopped and faced Akiva, lowering his voice.  
>What. Did. You. DO? He gave a ninja stance, crouching down. Akiva rolled his eyes and pushed him. Jorma stumbled back but came to his feet and put his arm around me.<br>But seriously, what happened? We ll discuss it at dinner. Akiva pulled out his keys and jingled them.

I nodded and we started making our way towards his car. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Blue Ribbon

I didn't particularly **want** to go back to the show, in fear that Andy might see me and mess up a line. Plus, re runs were always available and I, by now, had got all the Saturday Night Live experience I needed.  
>I decided that I would go explore. This <em>was<em> the legendary Rockefeller Plaza, after all. My eye got caught on the NBC store since it was the first thing in sight.  
>As I entered my breath was taken away. There was everything from every show. 30 Rock, America's Got Talent, Days of Our Lives, Heroes, The Office, Fear Factor, just everything. Although my excitement soon faded after seeing the prices.<br>I didn't have much spending money due to the plane ride, the hotel, and the ticket that I was wasting away.  
>Going over to a 30 Rockefeller Plaza hoodie, I sighed in disappointment.<br>"Such a lame building, right?" I jumped. The mysterious voice had caught me off guard.  
>"No, I just don't have," I checked the tag.<br>"34 dollars, right now." I tossed it down and met eyes with the stranger. His eyes were blue and cold and his brown hair was gelled up.  
>He gave me a crooked smile and looked down at the hoodie.<br>"Well," he picked it up.  
>"I could buy it."<br>I automatically shook my head.  
>"No, no, that's alright I don t need it. I was just browsing."<br>"But, it's Saturday night in New York. You're going to get pretty cold in just this," he picked at a piece of the flannel shirt resting on my shoulder.  
>"I have jackets in my room if I really need one."<br>"You wanna show me where that is?" He sneered and stepped closer to me.  
>"Actually," I took a step back.<br>"I'm seeing Saturday Night Live, right now. I just came by because I'd never been here and Spoon's set is right now."  
>He perked up a bit and put down the piece of fabric.<p>

"Oh? You don't like them?"  
>"I don't like any music."<br>Lie. Of course it was a lie. I loved music. One of the reasons I became so close to the Lonely Island guys. But, at this point I would say anything to get this guy to stop bothering me.  
>"Well, I apologize for your suffering, in that case."<br>"Don't." I snapped, starting to become bothered.  
>He lowered his gaze and took a step forward, again.<br>He started to rub my arm and his eyes hardened on mine. My heart began to race. I couldn't breathe. And I was just down right scared.  
>"Well then, since you have some time.." he crept closer.<br>He began to let his eyes flutter shut and inch towards me. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
>"I have a boyfriend." His eyes opened and he took a step back, still not fully convinced.<br>"Really?"  
>I nodded.<br>"And he's fine with you going out alone to go see Saturday Night Live?"  
>I pondered for a bit, trying to find an excuse.<br>"He's a part of the cast."  
>"Which is he?" he replied surprisingly nonchalantly.<br>I took a deep breath.  
>"Andy." he chuckled.<br>"Did you get plastic surgery?"  
>"What?" I asked, puzzled.<br>"Joanna."  
>I waited for the rest, still confused.<br>"Joanna Newsom."  
>"What ar-"<br>"Her and Andy have been dating for 2 months, now."  
>An ache started to rise in my chest.<br>Of course. Of course he had a new girlfriend. How could he not? He was perfect. In every single way. And I underestimated that.  
>I turned to leave, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes and the embarrassment. I guess there was no reason for me to stay, now.<br>Pushing the doors wide open I stepped out of the building. There was a crowd of shouting fans but I didn t pay attention to it. I rushed down the stairs and placed my hand on my forehead, trying to calm myself down.  
>As I got to the curb of the street I debated on whether taking a cab or just walking. My hotel was only 2 blocks away but I felt as if I was in no condition to walk or be in public for that manner.<br>"Dells!" I heard the faint holler behind me but chose to pretend to ignore it.  
>Trying to flag down a cab, I hopelessly dropped my arm.<br>"Dells, wait up!" A hand plopped on my shoulder and I could hear panting behind me.  
>"Hey, Dells we re so sorry. Just.. It took a bit to talk to Lorne and then the fans.."<br>I turned around to see Akiva. His face automatically filled with concern.  
>"Woah, woah, hey what's wrong?" He shook his arm into his coat and wiped my cheek with his sleeve.<br>I hadn't realized I was crying but it came to no surprise. And I couldn't even try to hide the shakiness in my voice.  
>"An.. And.. Andy and.. Jo.. Joan.." I stuttered and collapsed into his arms.<br>He stroked my hair, realizing what I was talking about. He hushed me and rocked me back and forth against his chest.  
>"Hey Kiv, where's - woah!" Jorma exclaimed.<br>I let go of Kiv and wiped under my eyes.  
>"Hey wha-" Jorma stopped and faced Akiva, lowering his voice.<br>"What. Did. You. DO?" He gave a ninja stance, crouching down. Akiva rolled his eyes and pushed him. Jorma stumbled back but came to his feet and put his arm around me.  
>"But seriously, what happened?"<br>"We'll discuss it at dinner." Akiva pulled out his keys and jingled them.

I nodded and we started making our way towards his car.


End file.
